Billy's hangover
by NinaSyamo
Summary: Billy goes to visit his brother in NYC ,but as expected anything involving Barney goes teribly wrong... a DR.Horrible's sing-along blog How I met your mother crossover. Barney/Robin, Billy/Robin in later chapter's. Rated T 'cuz it's Barney.
1. Chapter 1

"Aghh…. My head" was the first thing that he thought when he opened his eyes. At first everything was blurry, but after a few second he could see again. First image-the ceiling fan. He was lying on the cold floor in the bathroom. Finally he sat up. "Ahhh, ouch!" While sitting up he hit his head in to the sink above. "F-the hell happened last night?" and then to his surprise the bath curtain moved away and a man was sitting in the tub.

"I'm glad you asked my dear twin"

"Barney? Why are you in the tub?"

"Don't cha people know anything about suits? This way it doesn't wrinkle."

"We're the heck are we? What happened?"

"First off we're at my best friend's house. And it's an awesome story, let's start at the beginning. "

"It all began June 15, 1973 when-"

"Not that far back!"

"Ok, ok…. Let's skip to yesterday. When you're plane landed in New York I was there to pick you up.

Barney with his full awsomness was at the airport talking to a girl that was waiting for her plain. "I'll be piloting you're flight-"till someone placed a hand on his shoulder. "Barney…" behind him stood a spitting image of himself. "Billy~!"

Suddenly Barney placed his one arm on Billy's shoulder and the other pointed at him. "Have you met Billy?"

"Ughhh….Hi…." Billy answered shyly. Obvioslly the Barney was the older twin and so he had more of the awsome DNA-"

„Barney, stop making up stuff and tell me what really happend!"

[*switches to third person*]

After they met up in the airport they took a cab and drove to they're mothers house. Billy was happy to see the place he grew up in, it brought back a lot of memorys some joyfull and some not as happy once. Billy really had a hard chieldhood, after all not every kid was so smart to go to sixth grade when they're only eight, becuse of that he got bullyed everyday. Come to think of it that was the reason why he became Dr. Horrible. When they finally enterd the house he noticed that not much has changed.

„Billy!" His mother was indead happy to see him again, she barley got to see him after he movied out and it was kind off sad too, he rarley came to visit her.

„Mum!" He droped his bags and went over to his mother.

„Oh, I missed you so much." She hugged her son tightly, but after a few minuts she letted go. „How are you doing? You barley call me!"

„Well things are going well..." Obviosly Billy wouldn't tell everything, like that he's or how Captain Hammer constantly beats him up, how he's not getting the place in E.L.E. and how he can't confes to Penny that he loves or or eaven talk with her...Everything was obviosly going bad.

„Good to hear that." She noticed the sadness in his eyes.

„ OK, we're leaving for now. C'you mum" Barney took Billy by his hand and dragged him out of the house and in a few minuts they we're in a cab driving someplace Billy was unfamiliar with. „And if I may ask , where are we going. Barney?" And so obviosly wanted to know. "McLean's" Barney responded "We're going to pick up chicks" without any delay Barney added

"B-But! But I don't want to!" Billy didn't want any other girl, but penny. She was beautiful, generous, kind wonderful and… and perfect!

"Don't tell me you lost your mind for some girl who helps the homeless or something…."

"…"

"You're making me sick! Billy, my bro I shall teach you how to live!" and as if it was planned like this they arrived at they're destination.

They finally they got out of the cab and went in. They got to the bar and Barnet began with his plan.

"Ok so this is what we're going to do. See that girl over there, you're going to talk to her and get her number. Got it?"

"What, no! Barney this is stupid! There are many reasons why I shouldn't-"But before Billy had time to finish Barney dragged him over to the girl sitting not too far from them. "Hello, have you met Billy" Barney showed to Billy and moved a bit away to not interfere they're conversation but to still hear it. "Umm…H-Hello I-I'm Bill-Billy." Billy wasn't used to talking with people not to mention girls. "So I assume…" the girl wasn't entertained. Billy raised his eyes a bit to see what she looked like, and now that he looked at her was completely speechless. He felt as if someone strangled him. He shouldn't have made eye contact.

"No, no, no! All wrong!" Barney said while pulling Billy away from the girl. "You're far too shy! And a bottle of beer can fix it!" Billy sat down on a chair and in a few moments in front of him a bottle of beer stood in front of him, and his brother paid for it. "Ok, drink it and in a few moments I'll be back "With those words Barney went to the other end of the bar, and went behind a door. After Billy followed his twins movements he turned around and took a zip of the beer. As always it tasted disgusting, Billy didn't understand why people drink it in the first place. After a few more zips he just sat there looking down to the bottle, considering he only came here to visit mother ,but as always Barney had different plans and it was useless to argue with him. From the side someone could have thought he was depressed over something.

And that was correct. When Lily walked in the bar and saw him she thought it was Barney and due to the surroundings and previous incidents the thing she noticed we're not too good. 'Oh, no…he's dressed normally and definitely looks sad! I should go call the others' after those thought's she ran up to do what she was thinking.

"Billy, we're going to my favorite strip club right now!" Barney yelled across the bar and went up to Billy. "Couldn't you be quitter about stuff like that" Billy whispered just enough quietly for Barney to hear. "Who cares, let's go" Billy reminded himself that even how much his twin brother likes to torture him like this it will end soon…. Hopefully. After they left and got in to another cab and drove off Lily, Marshall and Ted got to the bar not finding the person for which they came.

A/N. Ummm… this is my FIRST EVER fan fiction so I hope it isn't a total screw up and ooc and please excuse my bad English or grammar for English isn't my native language.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally after Barney convinced him to go, he got in to a cab and drove off. Taking the cab to the strip club was weird and different. He never been to one ,but as long as he shuts up and doesn't argue this will be soon over, at least that's what he hopes for.

"So what's her name?" Barney started a conversation hoping to escape the silence.

"…who's? " Billy wasn't quit catching what his brother was talking about.

"The girl's you have a crush on…"

"How do you know there is one?"

"Billy…" Barney began and looked in to his eyes "…not only is it obvious I have ways of knowing things. So her name?" Billy gulped. He had to admit there was something about Barney that could make him a villain, after all –he himself was one.

"Penny…" Billy felt joy from just saying her name. He wished he would be with her right now, not with his brother.

"Boob's?" the obvious first question Barney gives.

"BARNEY!" Billy had a felling his brother would say something like this, but he did get angrier then he expected to.

"Oh, come on~!"

"No!"

After that they're conversation continued to a different direction and it continued the entire journey to the strip club. The topic by the time they got there ended up being completely irrelevant to the first topic. plus it kind of felt like the mood lightened up, Billy and Barney were close as brothers, but as time went by and Billy left them they grew apart… it was still nice just to talk like that. Billy was always away working and couldn't come visit. When they finally got there and went in Billy felt like an alien, he has ever been in such a place and it was embarrassing. Barney pushed him to one of the seats and sat down next to him, on his way saying hi to some people. As they sat down Billy held his eyes down and tried his hardest not to look up.

"Oh come on, bro! The whole point is to look!" Barney was annoyed of how his twin was too embarrassed to look. "Oh, this one's good" some stupid felling in Billy made him raise his eyes with a short glimpse he led his eyes down again while a flush started coloring his slightly pale face.

"I know what you need Billy! A nice lap dance and these $20 have it written all over it"

"No!"

"oh, come on Billy you're a grown man and a double bro! You need this."

"NO!" Billy hesitated and kept his eyes down, so he didn't notice how his brother got him a beer.

"Here this should help." He said and turned back to the previous sight. Billy honestly didn't care anymore so he drank it, and the next one, and the next one. Since he didn't drink much alcohol ever the three bottles and a pine were enough to get him felling dizzy. He looked up and this time he felt better, not even slightly embarrass any more just maybe a bit wrong ,but he wasn't sure was it the alcohol or the fact that he's in a strip club. He looked at his brother, how he calmly sat there with a small smile on his face felling all fine.

"How much longer must we be here?" He groaned. His brother sighted.

"Billy, how can you not want to admire these women? What they do is beautiful." He said it as if it was an art. Billy rolled his eyes at that finished another beer he had gotten a bit before and stood up to leave. He didn't know this part of the city too well and he was drunk so he just waited by the door till Barney finally came out. He shot Billy an angry look. Then he took out a cigarette and lighted it.

"You know Billy, I'm not angry with you I just need to teach you how to live." He said.

"How?" he blurted

"Lesson one, Suit up!"

"I don't have a suit with me…"

"Lesson two, get a suit!" Barney stopped a taxi "And that's what we're going to do!" He gestured for Billy to get in. He did… He blamed the alcohol for that.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: I'm so sorry this took so long T.T I had some truble writting

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN "HOW I MET YOUT MOTHER" OR "DR. HORRIBLES SING ALONG BLOG" THEY BOTH BELONG TO THEIR WRIGHTFULL OWNERS.

The room looked like a tailors place; Billy would lie if he denied that, but both it looked like a pet shop. It was a strange hybrid of the two. Well…it was at the back of a pet shop.

"Hello, Barney. Need a new suit?"

"I loved to get a new one, but my brother needs one more." Billy rolled his eyes. 'As I tough, the people he knows are creeps…' Billy thought to himself. After Billy shoke hands and got introduced to the strange older man he was already getting measured for the suit.

"No surprise there…you both have the same measures. I'll be back in a second" The tailor said with a small smile on his face and went in to a room behind them. After a few moments he came back with a grey three peace suit in his hands with a red tie. Barney grinned.

"Is your card the three of clubs?"

(/HIMYM)

Billy was already in a suit, standing outside with his brother.

"You look awesome! Just like me" Barney said as he started walking down the street. Billy gave him the you-think-way-too-goodly-of-yourself-look. Barney ignored it. Billy had difficulty walking straight, but he managed, luckily he wasn't that drunk. A few moments of following Barney, Billy asked:

"Where are we going?"

"I thought we could go to a party." Billy frowned. He remembered that when he was little, kids used to avoid him; they never played with him and never invited him even to one birthday party or any party for that mater, that's why most of the time he spent was withy Barney and James. He assumed he could play along with him for some more time. If it wasn't for Barney when he was little he would have been really lonely. He used to drag him in all sorts of messes, but it was fun.

"Fine…" Billy said and kept on following Barney. After a few minutes of quiet Billy spoke up again. "Hey, Barney. What does "the three of clubs" even mean?" Barney gave a small smile to Billy.

"Do you remember those two magicians we used to watch when we were little? The big guy and the other smaller one that didn't talk?" Billy thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah, those guys. Penn & Teller I think, right?"

"yes those two. Well remember how every time we saw that the audience members picked card was the three of clubs we knew something was up. Any ways I saw their show some time ago." Billy smiled. Barney used to anticipate their appearances on TV; he even tried his best to do some of the trick which usually failed. Magic was something of a hobby for him aside from playing the violin.

"Here!" Barney said and Billy lost his train of thoughts. He looked around. It was a somewhat expensive looking apartment building and it gave him a bad feeling"

"Now that I think of it…Barney I have a bad felling"

"Nonsense!" Barney said and went up to Billy to fix his tie. "Let's go." Billy sighted and followed him. None of this made him feel reassured.

They were in the elevator and Billy was moving one of the buttons on his jackets sleeve. When they finally arrived at the floor Billy followed Barney to one of the doors on which Barney knocked. A petite black haird girl opened the door and smiled at the sight of Barney.

"So you came after all." She said looking him up and down. Barney smile, but Billy noticed that it wasn't genuine, it seemed as if Barney was really trying to just look nice.

"I couldn't pass up" Barney said "oh, I hope you don't mind, but I brought my _twin _brother" Barney said moving out of the way so she could see Billy. She smiled again.

"Of course not. Come in" she open the door letting Barney and Billy walk in and walked off.

"Now, Billy, I'm going to demonstrate to you the correct way to get a girls number so listen."

A/N:I know its short I'll try my best on the next chapter I swear :(


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own "How I met your mother" or "Dr. Horrible's sing-along blog

"Barney, I already told you I'm not interested in _any _other girl_"_ Billy reminded Barney, but he rolled his eyes.

"Listen, how are you going to talk to her so she would be interested? How do you plan to charm her? And besides afterwards you'll need experience too" Billy looked at Barney.

"Y-you mi-might have a point there…" Billy really didn't want to admit that Barney had a point. "Fine. I'll try"

"Great! Now listen. I'm going to teach you some stuff from the play book. The first play from the playbook we should try is…umm" Barney looked around the room while thinking"…the 'one week to live' should work perfectly."

"Wait, what!" Billy was confused.

"It's easy. First you start coughing like crazy, till a viable target approaches and asks what's wrong. Second, you fight back tears and tell her it's nothing, but then break down and tell her you only have one week to live and finish by telling her that the worst part is leaving earth before even sharing the intimate company of a woman. If you say it with puppy dog eyes you should be good." Barney explained.

"No…No, Barney. I'm not doing that."

"Fine, I'll think of another one…" Barney thought for a moment. "Can you talk in a weir European accent?"

"Umm…no, not really."

"Damn it! Maybe you could do 'Brian's friend'"

"What is it?"

"You'll tell a chick that you met her before and that you feel embarrass for forgetting her name, when the girl states that she hasn't met you before, tell her that your Brian's friend. She'll feel embarrass and. . On ."

"I don't get how it works. " Barney sighted and looked at Billy a bit frustrated.

"Every person in the world knows a Brian and he's usually a really cool dude."

"I doubt that, but sure. I'll try. I don't promise anything." Barney looked around the room and spotted a brunette by the window.

"Try her." Barney pointed to the girl and after one look at her Billy nodded and walked to the girl. When he came up to the board looking female he sighted nervously and put on a fake smile, starting to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Billy. Do you remember me? I feel so embarrass for forgetting your name" The girl gave him a weird look.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaking me for someone else, I have never seen you in my life."

"Of course you have, I'm Brian's friend."

"Oh…sorry I don't know anyone by the name of Brian." Billy sighted and went back to Barney.

"That was stupid and as I said, not everyone knows a Brian,"

"Well there were a few tricks I thought of, that only we could pull off." Billy looked at Barney with a bit of surprise in his eyes. "It's kind of like 'the time traveler'" Billy raised an eyebrow.

"I'll come up to a girl and tell her some time travel non sense, and describe your suit as a outfit I _was _wearing today and leave, then you walk in supposedly trying to charm her, but because of what I told her she falls without trying, done."

"I guess it's worth a try." Barney once again looked around looking for a target. When he picked one out, he turned back around to Billy.

"Ok. That blond one by the lamp." Barney fixed his tie and walked up to the girl. After a few moments that felt like a decade to Billy Barney came back.

"Ok, go."Barney said with a look of confidence, sliding something in Billy's jacket's pocket. Billy slowly walked up to the girl. He was very nervous.

"Hi, I'm Billy." Billy introduced himself to the girl. She looked at him awestruck.

"I know…" She said with a smile on. Billy couldn't believe it was working. He wished he hadn't drank as much.

(HIMYM/DHSAB)

"Well, how did it go?" Barney said hoping for him to at least have gotten the number. Billy was flustered.

"I don't think that the person who owns this apartment will be too happy about what we did in her closet."  
"Nice!" Barney said more than just happy for his twin brother.

"I don't think so, it feels wrong Barney." Billy raised his voice a bit.

"Geez, you'll get over it." Barney waved it off. "Now…maybe we should go somewhere else. You know. I really want to try 'project X'"

"I have no idea what that is."Billy was getting annoyed by not knowing what his brother was talking about.

"Not really important. Will you help me steal a monkey?"

"Barney!"

"Please."

"No, Barney. I will not help you steal a monkey."

"Can we at least go to central park?"

"Um…Fine."

With that being said they both left the


	5. Chapter 5

The wheatear was good, but it was cold. The wind blew and the sky was starry. Billy kept walking by Barney's side. It was only that much he could take of walking in quiet with him, especially with the amount of alcohol he had. He was barley walking a straight line.

"So…Barney, what is the real reason you dragging me around place's?" Barney turned his head to Billy. He stopped walking.

"Billy…" Barney looked struggled in thought for a moment. He calmly walked up to him and gestured to a bench. "Maybe you should sit down."

"No. Just tell me what's on your mind." He was sure of it not being even the slightest of importance. Just another silly thing Barney thought of.

"No. Billy, please" Barney insisted. Billy just looked at Barney. "Fine. "Barney sat down on the bench while Billy struggled to stand for a moment. Barney wasn't so sure about it.

"Billy…over the past few months I've been in contact with Dad." Barney said worried. Billy was confused.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted" Barney admitted. Billy walked to the bench. He wasn't sure he was angry at Barney. There were a lot of emotions, but he wasn't sure was it anger.

"Barney…" Billy began. He wasn't sure was he ready for something like this and now he just wasn't in good shape. "You know. You didn't have to get me drunk for this. I think sober me would of handled this as well." He said as a giggle followed. Barney looked up both of their blue eyes meeting. Barney grinned.

"So… no hard feelings?"

"Well, you could have told me earlier. But no. No hard feelings." Billy sat down next to Barney. "Of course you'll have to introduce me to him tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll have to." Barney agreed. A cold wind brushed by and Billy shivered. Barney noticed.

"You know it's kind of silly for us just to sit here now in the cold. Maybe we should go someplace warmer." Barney suggested. Billy nodded- yes.

HIMYM/DHSAB

Billy placed an empty bottle of beer on the table. He was giggling uncontrollably at a stupid story Barney was telling him. He had no idea what was he talking about, but it was incredibly funny.

"Anyways. Billy. Tell me about your crush."

"Wha?*hiccup*" Billy asked. He wasn't exactly catching along now.

"Tell me about the girl." Barney continued bothering him. Billy collected his thoughts.

"She has beautiful *hiccup* red hair and amazing green eyes." Billy went on giggling. "She is very kind." He barely managed to say that. "And the last guy she dated was a douche." He said with hatred.

"Wow. That sounds boring yet bangabal." Barney said with his usual grin on.

"Shut up *hiccup* Barney" Billy said and laid his head on the table. "yo-you don't know *hiccup* what real love feels like." Billy hoped that managed to stung him. Barney made a fake hurt face.

"Oh… Billy boy. You have no idea." Barney took a sip of his scotch. And looked at his wrist watch. It was late. He threw some money on the table. "Anyway. Billy, maybe we should head out now?"

"No!" Billy refused childishly and grabbed on to an empty beer bottle. Barney simply shook his head and got off the chair.

"Come on, man. Let's go." He tried again.

"No." Billy pouted.

"Billy." Barney said slightly annoyed. Billy still pouted and didn't move. Barney pushed him off the chair. Billy barely kept himself from falling grabbing on to Barney. Barney positioned himself to carry him out. By the time they finally reached the top of the stairs Billy got out of Barneys hands and attempted to walk. Sadly unsuccessfully.

"Ouch." Barney remarked.

HIMYM/DHSAB

Barney sat next to Billy in the waiting room waiting for the x-ray picture of his left arm. He glanced over to the drunken twin. Billy was peacefully sleeping with his broken arm on his stomach. Finally the doctor came with the x-ray. Barney stood up to talk with the doctor. He then woke Billy up and they got his arm in a cast. Barney wasn't sure what felt more farfetched. The fact that Billy was piss drunk or that He drove a borrowed car over here. He sighted as he brought Billy in to the taxi. There was only place they could be heading now.


	6. Chapter 6

Barney paid the cab driver and helped Billy out of the vehicle. He brought his twin to the stairs and sat him on them.

"Wait a moment." Barney said and looked for something in his pockets. Billy sat, quietly humming a song under his breath when something fell out, unnoticed, from his brother's pocket.

"Oh~ *hiccup* Shinny!" Billy picked it up and giggled. Barney raised a brown. He wasn't as amused by drunken Billy anymore, now it was just a pain. When Barney found what he was looking for he stood Billy up and supporting him they got in to the apartment building.

(HIMYM/DHSAB)

As Billy was sitting down on the sofa he looked around.

"Hey! *hiccup* Whe' are we? *giggles* this isn't your place." Barney rolled his eyes, but then the grin came back to his face.

"This is my best bro's place." Barney smiled and Billy just lied down. "I'll be back in a bit." Barney said and left the apartment. Soon Billy dozed off.

(HIMYM/DHSAB)

"Barney! What the hell are you doing here?" Billy opened his eyes to see a brunette with an oversized t-shirt for pajamas He giggled.

"You're pretty" He said childishly. The brunette blushed.

"Whatever…Barney why are you here?"

"I'm…not…Barney. I'm Billy" He barely managed to say. He then giggled again.

"Yeah right." She said irritated. The drunken man had an idea. He grabbed something out of his pocket and got off from the sofa on one knee, trying hard not to lose his balance. He offered the ring.

"Will you…marry me?" He then looked down.

"Wait..What?"

Billy blinked a few times.

"Well…my-"He all of a sudden didn't feel too well. He took a deep breath. "Oh god!" He said and ran to the bathroom leaving a confused Robin in the living room. She buried her face in to her hands and sat down on the couch. Barney opened the apartment door quietly; as he saw the woman he tried to be even quieter and walked past her in to the bathroom. He sighted as he walked up to his brother.

"I knew…" He muttered as he got down next to his brother to help

"And that's what happened. " Barney exclaimed from the bath.

"Really? " Billy asked holding his hand over his eyes, his head pounding.

"Yup…the authors crap."


End file.
